


虚惊

by HSFL



Category: Real Person Fiction, TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL
Relationships: 王俊凯/王源
Kudos: 58





	虚惊

王俊凯进浴室拿自己换下的脏衣服时，发现筐子里放在最底下的内裤被翻到了最上面。  
还没来得及朝浴缸里的人说什么，磨砂门哗啦一下被拉开，紧接着一双湿漉漉的胳膊就从后勾上了他脖子。  
那股沐浴液的香味甜得他发腻。  
他听见王源在他耳边，不知道是真心还是假意，轻飘飘说了一句重量级的荤话：“想做爱。”  
他淡定地挣开了这粘人的兔子，抱着篓子落荒而逃。

王俊凯坐床上戴着金边眼镜看剧本。听到了窸窸窣窣的动静。  
王源穿了件老人衫，拉开了被子角，跪在床褥上膝盖往里拱，王俊凯自然地往旁边移开了个空。  
看到王源依偎在身边，因为怕冷而龟缩进床褥，只露了一撮头顶的碎发在枕头上，他才后知后觉，这样温情的日子，繁星点点的窗外，亮着微光的室内，这一幕里的他们还真像一对生活在一起很多年的伴侣。  
他没说话，眼睛好像是停在纸张上，可又总不听话地，往被子里凸起的“小山包”上飘。  
王源装睡了一会儿，觉得没意思，又捱不住整个卧室的安静，没好气地从被子里扑腾出一只胳膊，袖口顺着惯力褪到了关节处，细腕子上的嫩肉白如藕玉。攥紧了拳，重重捶了王俊凯肩膀一下。  
王俊凯斜眼瞅他，用余光问：干嘛？  
王源捂着嘴打了个呵欠，咬着牙呲他：“说不做爱还就穿个黑背心招我！”  
王俊凯低头审视了下裸露的深色肩颈，这段时间健身房去得勤，肌肉精实许多，线条流畅。嘴角勾了勾，笑得有些邪：“是哪只小色狼不自觉偷看？”  
王源听懂了，抱着手臂，转了个身，气呼呼背对着他。  
王俊凯跟王源相处时，性格里的霸道因子格外活跃，属于得理不饶人的人：“还有，刚才是不是偷偷闻我内裤了？”  
这下，王源耳廓都红了，磨磨蹭蹭又转过来，神情里好像还有点委屈。手指杵在王俊凯胸肌壑里画圈圈，画得他男人哪儿都痒了。  
王俊凯恼着捉了他作乱的手：“别在这为非作歹。”  
王源又说了句不要脸的话：“就喜欢王俊凯哥哥那里的味道。特别腥。”  
说完这句，男人的眼睛突然化作两张映着火光的镜子，因着火势汹汹，几乎就要燎到王源的睫毛。  
王俊凯撩了把头发，露出挺阔的额头，英武的眉。动作略显暴躁地扯过王源的身子将他压在身下，手撑在两侧，在上方定定地觑着他。男人拿下了鼻梁上的眼镜，犀利的隽美顿时又温柔起来。整个人在他面前好像抹了层旧港片里仙风道骨的少侠滤镜。  
怎么会不紧张，他滚烫的呼吸就这样打进了他的颈窝里，他们的唇就隔了不到五厘米。  
男人的表情也是危险。他眼角有些潮红，他眉骨处是憋的汗，他紧抿着削薄的唇，他克制着情绪与欲望。  
可是王源自己都不知道为什么，他竟然在那一刻还有闲暇地随想，这男人真像少年杨过。

最后什么都没发生。  
王俊凯俯下头贴合无缝在他嘴唇上亲了一下，如果是自己平时舞台妆涂得糊糊的唇彩没卸干净，这男人好像也能面不改色吃进嘴里。  
撤身躺了回去。  
随后就熄了灯。  
黑暗里，王源睁着眼问：“为什么不做爱？”  
王俊凯嗓子里的疲惫很明显：“你感冒了。”  
“可你前天怎么那样对我。明明我不想做，你非要绑着我做。”  
王俊凯那天凶猛得让王源恐惧。回到房间脱了西装外套大力甩在沙发上，二话不说迈开长腿就过来抓他。翻出来刚刚参加完大秀的品牌领带，在手心狠狠绕了两圈，立体的五官在天花板晕黄的灯光里一片深邃，表情冷漠而疯狂。把他绑在了床头灯处，撕了他的衣服。王源身下还干巴巴的，阴茎没硬起来，还可怜地歪在左边。  
王俊凯握上去就飞速打起手枪，嘴巴凑近，直接舔到他的乳头。渐入佳境，王源神飞九霄，脚趾蜷缩被吸得忘乎所以，咿咿呀呀骚叫，还不知死活说了句：“分开几个月您技巧倒是半点儿没退步，背着我养人了？”  
王俊凯哪里还饶得了他。褪去了没扣扣子的白衬衫，像头在丛林里杀意尽显的豹子，脖子上青筋骤起，活动起来，成年男人健美的躯体充满了阳力，硬邦邦的肌块骁然贲张着，每动一下，背上此起彼伏隆起的形状就像即将喷发的火山。  
“你疯了？！”王源更加惊讶的是，王俊凯这次不戴套。  
男人轻蔑瞥了他一下，扶着棒身一插到底，没有犹豫。王源大叫着疼，边哭，边打他。男人无动于衷，微拱着背死死压着他，腰疾疾耸着，龟头集中一个点，一个劲地往里撞。王源穴口被插出泡沫，肠液流出来浑着男人马眼吐出的前精，在欲望蒸腾的淋漓香汗里，身上的人额发全湿贴在脑门，趁着云翻雨覆中途短暂的喘息，他抬起虚软的臂膀，无意识地用手帮他扒在脑后，再将指头穿插在细软的发丝里梳了梳，男人的眼睛亮晶晶看着他，浮着一点水光，黑白分明，界限如重庆的山与河。  
他身上这会儿不觉得冷，只是心里油然而生情深不寿的可惜。转头看了看飘着雾一样纱帘的落地窗，玻璃上结着冰晶，冬天灰蓝的天空格外遥远，满条街道已经有了点圣诞节的喜庆。想着这些年的纠缠，怨怼，蜻蜓蘸水的欢愉，你追我赶却总有或长或短的距离的无力与失落。嘴里是唇齿互渡的津涎，偏没多少甜味，那种辛辣而微苦的滋味，压得心口喘不过气，就像忽地倒扣的一场瓢泼雨，红绿灯一闪一变，他在人头交涌的行街乱窜，找不到地下通道的入口。  
每当遇到这样的困局，他会按耐不住，点燃一支寿百年的长管凉烟，或者在嘴里塞满一把charms blow的pop糖的念想。那薄荷味的小糖点在舌头上哔哩啪啦跳着，虽然舌根会痛，却莫名让人有热热闹闹停不下来的忙，这种错觉之余，也没有多少兴味去考虑孤独了。  
他也看着王俊凯模糊的眉眼，想到他考托福前为了练英语去看的一部经典的悲剧《Titanic》。  
此时，他软软地拥着被笼罩在暧昧余晖里，全身沐浴着汗水的王俊凯，这样的他们让他不禁回忆起，在一段悠长的慢镜头里，那对年轻的主人公在底舱的车厢里偷情。雾气窗上五指张开的掌印拖下令人遐想的擦痕。二十岁的王俊凯就这样，渐渐地和二十三岁的莱昂纳多重合，激情过后的男人都有着同样的致命性感，更遑论同样漂亮的瞳仁，幽深静谧的凝视。  
王俊凯做爱起来腔调更贱，慵懒地眯着眼说：“亏我心疼你感冒不舍得碰你，谁知道比平时还要舒服。源源的身体好热，里面温度好高，真的要舒服死我了。”

王俊凯确实是爽了，怕是不敢与他当面多对峙，第二天提起裤子，在助理的护送下，早早就溜跑了。  
王源闭眼时天微亮，睁眼时，天大亮。  
男人蛰伏状态下依然规模可观的性具从他股间滑出时，一瞬间的空虚让他在困倦里嘤咛了一声。  
王俊凯在飞机上给他发微信说他录下来了。一个人偷偷听的时候，下面又猥琐地“支帐篷”了。  
王源气到差点儿把嘴里的牙膏泡沫往镜子上喷。

现在王源旧账重翻，意难平一阵阵上涌。  
“那是因为你前天惹我生气。”王俊凯淡淡回应。  
“是因为我和他讲话？”王源指队友。  
“不是。”王俊凯皱皱眉，这茬儿从没被划入考量，其他人更是无关紧要。  
“你在红毯上非常冷漠。我们这么久没见，你不该这样对我，这让我觉得你是不是在国外移情别恋了。”  
末了，还添了一句：“毕竟伯克利帅哥好多。”  
王源嘴唇抽了抽，想了一会儿，才说：“因为那天我就生病了啊，没什么精神，自然显得脸上表情不好看。我指望你来安慰我，结果你就把我手往你手里包了包，嘴上还一直数落我不穿羽绒服，不好好吃饭，太瘦了体质就弱，我妈去都镇压不了我，我活该。换谁不玻璃心呀。哪有你这么不会哄人的男友的啊……”  
王俊凯叹了口气：“词不达意。”  
王源吸吸鼻子，嘟囔：“觉察到你生气，可我后来一直在补救呀！拼命找你说话，你也不偏个头，扑克脸表情也不带变的，不热情、晾着我，这算扯平了吧。气两天又是什么意思。小心眼！”  
王俊凯抬手抓住他下颌，扳过他脸，用一种从未有过的，既认真又惊痛的神色，震慑住了他。  
王源咽了咽口水，不敢再多说。  
“那你知道你那天说了什么吗？”王俊凯反问他。  
王源被这突如其来的发问弄得心虚。他努力回想，究竟是在哪一时，哪一刻，让他这样伤心。  
是王俊凯想要抱抱他的时候，他怕传染避开了他；还是王俊凯说他很不听话的时候，他跟猫被踩着尾巴似的口不择言回击：“你也没好到哪去，我在太平洋那边好好上课，你在国内和别人传了几次绯闻？”；或者是明知道他路途辗转身心累极，却在他旁边抢着和其他人说笑谈天，聒噪得像只麻雀，不都是赌定他嘴笨不会说话，只能憋闷吃哑巴亏。  
王源觉得自己很奇怪。他怎么敢这样？  
他在美国的时候，明明不安全感到了极致。控制不住地猜忌王俊凯身边影视圈的男男女女，惯爱胡思乱想，卑微到认为对方离了自己，日子也别无二致。  
妈妈就在身边陪读，真心话却不好和她讲明，她对他和王俊凯这段众说纷纭的关系神经高度紧张，惶惶如惊弓之鸟。  
所以看到不想看的新闻王源只会沉默。  
会发呆，莫名其妙地泪流满面。  
会对着那一桌她烧的家乡味道食之无味。  
整夜失眠，用沉浸式的学习排除杂念。  
可不光关于爱情，他是男人，他一样对事业有焦虑期待，对当初一意孤行的选择自我怀疑，对业界业外所有唱衰的声音尝试脱敏，却仍然敏感痛苦。他的肩膀一边是梦想，一边是在国内苦苦守候的支持者。  
太沉了。  
又永远不可以觉得重。  
他消瘦得迅速，两颊的肉凹陷下去只剩了骨头。  
可不是没有快乐的。他爱波士顿落日黄昏的旖旎，爱伯克利校区院墙复古的优雅与潮流的青春杂糅的诗意，他爱看川流不息的车辆，街边那些形形色色的各国人，流光溢彩的横跨查尔斯河的扎金大桥，他开着他的跑车穿越灯火通明的隧道欲流浪到地球尽头。这里的蓝天没有霾云阻挡，这里的空气新鲜馥郁，这里少了人言可畏里的刻薄喧嚣，他足够自由，足够感知他真切活着，所有爱恨好像都可以无谓，过去吃的一切苦有了柳暗花明的释然。  
他某天从书店买完书出来，走在回家的路上，两旁是高大的枫树林，前面就有一对互搂着肩的同性情侣，脚踩着落叶发出沙沙的噪响。他看着两个将近一米九的大个子，却滑稽地被脖子上同一条墨绿色的针织围巾圈在一起，扭扭捏捏地往前挪，总算想起他过去也有那么些类似的好日子。  
那天起，他爱上了照树。  
每拍下来一张图，那树下就有对深爱的人。  
王源回来的前夜，一面是怀念，一面是逃避。  
他和王俊凯终归是两条路的人。  
过去有多如鹣鲽般情敦无间，只是愈深觉长大多残酷。  
他无数次偏执地想：算了吧，就这样吧。不想再坚持下去了，异地恋真的好苦，异国恋更苦。  
于是他在见到王俊凯的时候是前所未有的冷漠。  
镜头里整个人气质都变了，从一个温柔仁慈的甜心宝贝，一夕之间变成了阴鸷陌生的人。

王源以为在这件事上，王俊凯难得会与他心有灵犀。  
可是，当他看见宴会最后，王俊凯走到前面却还是在转角处回了头看他的时候，他发现，他舍不得。  
他听他撕心裂肺唱《Ain't got no love》的时候那种心痛心慌是真实的。  
他去联合国大会为儿童权利发言的那天，回到酒店接到的那个视频电话，屏幕里男人连胡子都没刮，嘴唇还泛着白，头发洗完还半干着，不修边幅，哑着嗓音调笑：你那么喜欢小孩，要是你真的能给我生一个就好了。  
那种甜蜜也是真实的。  
王源想，他怎么会是恃宠而骄，他从来就没拥有过这样的勇气，觉得自己是可以肆无忌惮作弄着对方，对方也不会生气不会远离。  
反而，他是太清醒了。清醒到，悲观地想，生病也不是可以随便发脾气的理由。  
谁的颠沛流离不累呢，谁没有被生活折磨到焦头烂额。我们都无法心安理得地示弱叫屈，因为深知对方也是和自己一样的可怜人。都是满身泥泞满心疮痍一路从下水道爬到屋顶，才得以贪婪地看一眼久违的月亮。  
他从13岁让我仰望着有了底气，我从12岁爱他到现在，怎么会走到如履薄冰岌岌可危的这一天。我和他同样熟悉这个圈子的规则，我应该是最理解他的那一个战友，知己，伴侣，我每疏远亏欠一点，无疑都是在他脆弱的心灵天平上加上的一块重码。  
他一定会失望。  
也就放手了。

可是，他是人啊，不是所有人理所当然以为的那个超人，他一样会被某个特别重要的人毫不费力所伤，所有经脉骨肉在一瞬间拆碎摧毁，仿佛下一秒就会因为呼吸的抽动而痛死。下辈子宁做一棵树，也不愿在众生皆恋的人间重生。  
真的唯剩内疚自责。  
王源小心翼翼凑近已经阖上眼的男人身边。  
在他方整的下巴上讨好地舔了一下。  
“小凯哥哥，别生气了。”  
“说说，我哪儿做错了。”  
王俊凯心里并非有多平静。  
王源只听他惶然说了句：“我不可以听见你再说：我再也不想看到你了。”  
他用手背挡住了眼睛。  
“你说你感冒了，怕传染给我。那你知道，我就在几十个小时前差点儿丢了性命，发生故障时，我在睡梦里，还好在睡梦里，因为梦里，我梦到了和你两个人一起过的第一个圣诞节。我想，我如果会死，死前要是没办法见到父母，再没看到你，我过奈何桥的时候，也不甘去喝那碗汤。跳不进轮回的河，那么从此，我便只能做只游荡三界的孤魂野鬼了，手执一盏长明的青灯，把我脸都照绿了，只能恼恨地看着你和你哪个姑娘相遇，开始有点喜欢，试探、争吵，再心怀鬼胎地分开。发现爱上了，结婚，生孩子，你还是那个有童心的大使叔叔，日后被人说起称赞。可所有的故事里再不会有我的名字。我记得我从哪里来，却不知道该往哪里去了。”  
王源听着他絮叨的声音越来越弱。  
他转头去看。  
从那人手背的缝隙里蜿蜒出一道水渍，从侧面滑落出一滴，宛如一颗璀璨珍珠，很快隐秘于阴暗里。  
“你说你不想看到我。那天之前我会当玩笑，可下飞机的时候，你不知道我的双腿都是抖的。”  
王源的喉咙好像被人掐住了，涩得发疼。  
“废话，坐了几十个小时，老子腿都麻了。”  
王源苦苦地弯了一下嘴角，这臭男人知不知道这时候幽默一点都不好笑啊……  
王俊凯继续徐徐道来：“就是、你懂那种劫后余生的恍惚吗。我是真的，就再也见不到你了啊。我怕死啊……我当然啦。我一直都比你胆小。这点我承认的。他们不知道，我知道的，你看着耳根子软，其实你心比我心硬的，你比我决绝的，你比我想象的更要强，更狠。你敢一次次坐像我这回那么远的飞机，哪怕是要离开我，也不惜离开我。可我在想，你有千百次不在乎，但这回是我的命啊，命悬一线跨过海洋为了与你重逢，我的命在你的命里总算是有点重的吧，总算得上可以拽住你，掌握你一辈子的筹码了。”  
王俊凯放下了手，扑过来就把头埋在他心窝口。  
“可是你......”王源听着男人闷闷的声音在自己的胸膛震着，“你好像也没有太紧张，反而说你感冒了，别来抱你。你生病就撒娇，我快死了，也可以撒娇吧。”  
王源听到了他的心碎。“我劫后，你是余生。”音韵渺远，许久仍有回荡，像极当年渝州鼓楼敲声中的弹唱。  
他很久没见过这样脆弱的王俊凯，一朝溯洄少年昔时。  
男人在他怀里不可自抑地低泣，十指弯曲成爪死死箍紧了他的腰，青白如枯骨。  
他只能窘迫地安慰、道歉：“对不起，对不起，我不知道这次你这么敏感。我在这儿呢，在这儿呢，我一辈子都只爱你。真的。”

于是，这晚没有做爱。  
但是王源被王俊凯要求着，抓着他那根黏糊糊，软耙耙，毛茸茸的大宝贝睡了一晚。  
第二天一起走机场男人口罩都挡不住的坏笑。  
王源已经分不清是不是腹黑男搞的苦肉计了。  
他手酸死了。  
这补偿太奇怪了。  
但是哪个男人不喜欢被这样呢。  
他脸红着想。

在廊桥分离，王源看着那个人宽阔高大的肩背，这回想象出了他们同围着一条围巾的场景。  
消失前，王俊凯回头对他笑。  
两旁也有树，树的叶色由青到黄再到满目凋零，转了一年，还会再春。  
他们陪着它们七个轮回了啊。  
可他们只有一辈子。

你遁走的时候生怕发出一点声音提醒我是没有了你的存在，可你不知道我不生活在一座城，而活在一条船上，夜风每次循回，船晃了，我知道我身远了。  
心未动。  
“There’s no place like home.  
But by your side.”  
两个夜晚，好像已经有了这个心境。

END


End file.
